


Marshmallow War

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Tony Stark Cuddles, marshmallow war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a bad day at work and Tony has the perfect stress reliever- a marshmallow war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow War

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Based off this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/96835132343/person-a-gets-home-from-work-school-whatever-to  
> Person A gets home from work/school/whatever to find a loaded marshmallow launcher sliding into their feet. Person B declares from somewhere in the house that this is marshmallow war, and whoever loses has to make dinner for the winner.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos at your leisure.

The sun shone deceptively bright, shoving in Steve's face the joviality of the weather. Steve revved the engine of his motorcycle, not going dangerously faster than the speed limit, but definitely going faster than he normally did. It had been a frustrating day, filled with banal meetings and annoyingly dense interns. Steve was usually a patient man, and he believed in giving everyone a fair chance, but boy was this day just the pits. A particularly brutal incident came to mind, one that involved three interns and simple math.   
And then there was been the training session.  
Three new recruits had stood in a loose semi-circle in front of him, standing at attention.   
"At ease," he said dismissively. At this point he had already had two useless meetings where people alternated between yelling at each other and glaring in stony silence. Steve put the morning out of his mind and focused on the two men and one woman in front of him. "So, according to this, we're focusing on self defence today," he said, tapping at his tablet. "We'll start with some basic manoeuvres and move into some more complicated holds. You pair up together," he said, motioning to one man and the woman. "You and I will pair up," he said, gesturing at the remaining man. They moved into the assigned pairs, and Steve started showing them a basic wrist grab and subsequent escape. Steve offered his wrist to his partner, who grabbed his wrist with a considerable amount of force. When Steve started executing his manoeuvre, the young agent retaliated and attacked with more skill and force than an average new recruit. Suddenly Steve felt extra weight on his back and realized the other two new agents had jumped his back. A short scuffle and three unconscious and more-talented-than-they-should-be agents later, Steve marched into Fury's office.   
"What the hell?"  
"Problem?" Fury had said, one eyebrow raised. Needless to say the resulting meeting had not gone calmly.

Steve ground his teeth, reflecting on his sub-par day. He glared at nothing in particular as he pulled into the Stark Tower garage and parked his bike. He ripped off his helmet and placed it carelessly on his bike, taking his shield and slinging it on his back. Stalking into the elevator, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot, the elevator seeming to go slower than normal.   
"Main floor," JARVIS intoned cooly as the doors slid open. Steve hesitated to exit, noting the deceptively empty living room. Usually there was at least one member of the team somewhere on the communal floor, and Tony was almost always there to greet him, or there was at least a note indicating his whereabouts.   
Just as he was considering going straight to his room and definitely not sulking, an innocuous neon yellow gun slid into view. Steve could see that the ammo loaded in it was small white cylinders.  
"This is Marshmallow War," a familiar voice intoned over the intercom. "Territory: the entire communal floor. Prize: loser has to make dinner. Opponents: you and me, baby." Steve grinned a feral grin. This was exactly what he needed. He bent to pick up the gun. "The game starts now."  
Steve whipped his shield off his back and held it protectively in front of himself, quickly running to take cover behind the couch in the living room.   
"Come out, come out wherever you are," he called. Suddenly two marshmallows flew over his head in quick succession. Crouching low, he leaned around the couch and tried to discern where the marshmallows had come from. The enemy ammo had come from what seemed to be the kitchen, and the only real place to hide was behind the island there. Steve decided to try to make his way towards the kitchen. Creeping slowly around the couch, he ducked quickly back when another three marshmallows flew passed his head. "Close, but no cigar."  
"You gonna shoot, Cap, or you gonna keep talking?"  
"I don't know, I do like to hear my own voice." As he finished speaking he leaned around the sofa and shot two marshmallows towards the kitchen island. Sliding his shield into better position to protect him, he charged the kitchen, issuing a battle cry.   
"You have your shield! No fair!" Tony cried as Steve rounded the island and bore down on him, shooting relentlessly.  
"Not like I knew I was going to be in a marshmallow war," he said, successfully dodging most of the marshmallows being shot at him. A few landed on his head and his legs, but most rebounded harmlessly off his shield. Abruptly, Steve decided he was done with the fighting.   
Flinging down the shield, he all but dove on Tony, tackling him in a bear hug. "I think I win," he mumbled, his voice muffled in Tony's shirt.  
"Disagree. I think I win due to unfair advantage on your part that qualifies you for disqualification," Tony said, smiling down at Steve. "Had a rough day?" he asked, noting how cuddly Steve was. Not that he wasn't normally physical in showing his affection, but he was rarely this affectionate.   
"You have no idea," Steve groaned, nuzzling into Tony's chest as he ran his hand through Steve's hair.   
"Care to share?"  
"Not right now. This was, however, exactly what I needed. Thank you."  
"My pleasure. And although I still maintain that I won, how about we just order take-out for tonight?" Tony asked teasingly.  
"Yeah, that sounds really good," Steve mumbled. "Where's the team?"  
"Out for the evening. Which means that we have the entire Tower to ourselves."  
"Mmmm that sounds nice. Up for Marshmallow War II later?"  
"You're on."


End file.
